


Distractions

by deadhuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Remus and Sirius' one-year anniversary and Sirius just wants to celebrate with his boyfriend, though unfortunately for him, both his best friend and his homework are demanding his attention instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wolfstar fic, and it would not exist if not for [Marta](http://rehmuslpin.tumblr.com/), who got me shipping them last week. Thanks for that!
> 
> (Also, I'm American, not British, so I did my best to use phrasing/words that are used in Great Britain, but there may be mistakes or, at the very least, a strange mix of British/American phrases and words. If there's anyone who IS British and wouldn't mind checking over my Wolfstar fics for things like that, please leave a comment because I would greatly appreciate it!)

“Evans hates me.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look up from his Transfiguration homework. “You’ve been saying that for years, mate,” he replied idly, continuing his messy scrawl over the parchment after a quick fact check in his copy of _Advanced Transfiguration_. Of course Professor McGonagall had chosen _this_ weekend to assign them a three-foot long essay on the ethics of animal transfiguration. She couldn’t have waited until next weekend, when Sirius wouldn’t have to waste his time writing an essay when he should be celebrating his and Remus’ one-year anniversary. He let out a quiet sigh as he flipped through the pages of the textbook, searching for the paragraph on Ezra Hedgewood, a pioneering wizard from the early 1800’s who’d fought valiantly (though unsuccessfully) for laws against transfiguring animals. Nearly a full minute had passed before he realized that James had never responded to him, and he finally glanced up, taking in the deep scowl on his friend’s face.

Sirius snorted and turned back to his essay, allowing a cheeky grin to break through despite the swift kick to the side it earned him.

“Ow!” he complained, rubbing his ribs. “The hell was that for?”

“Don’t be such an arse,” James replied, dropping himself down onto the sofa, in a dramatic manner far more typical of Sirius. “She hates me,” he said again, frowning as he stared into the roaring fire in front of them. Outside, fat snowflakes were falling gently from the sky and the Black Lake was frozen solid, but they’d been able to nab the prime spot in the common room in front of the crackling fire, where Sirius had been hoping to get his essay finished before ten. Unfortunately, he hadn’t accounted for James being so bothersome.

James let out a loud sigh, and Sirius rolled his eyes again, setting his quill down and leaning back, eyes closed and head resting against Remus’ warm legs behind him. “I thought she finally agreed to go on a date with you,” he said, smiling when he felt familiar practiced fingers stroke through his hair.

“She did,” James replied. “And then she completely ignored me today.”

“You mean, she completely ignored you after you shouted to the whole Great Hall during breakfast that you finally got a date with the prettiest witch in the country? And that, and I quote, ‘mark my words, within five years, wedding bells will be ringing?’” He heard a quiet snort of laughter from above him and grinned. “And you’re _surprised_ that she’s ignoring you?”

Sirius opened his eyes and turned to face James, who was scowling again. “Shut up,” he muttered petulantly as Sirius barked out a laugh.

“Relax, mate,” Sirius said. “Give it a day; she’s just punishing you.”

“It’s working,” James complained. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and twirled it in annoyance, sending a (thankfully empty) teacup flying in circles around the room and startling a group of third-years who were playing Exploding Snap in the corner.

Sirius returned to his essay, though he barely got another sentence written before the teacup was circling his head. He sighed in annoyance. “Oi, Prongs, why don’t you go bother Peter?” he griped. “He’s already finished his assignments.”

“What would be the fun in that?” James replied, the smirk obvious in his tone. The teacup danced in front of Sirius’ face, jerking out of reach every time he tried to knock it away.

“The fun in that would be that I could finish this essay and get to snogging my boyfriend, arsehole,” Sirius retorted.

“All the more reason for me to keep bugging you,” James teased. “I’ve seen enough of you two snogging.”

Sirius finally managed to swat the teacup away, sending it crashing against the wall, where it shattered at the impact. James muttered a quick “ _Reparo_ ,” but thankfully placed the cup back on the table instead of continuing its flight. “ _Fine_ ,” James grumbled. “Some best mate you are,” he added, standing and tucking his wand back into his robes.

“You love me,” Sirius replied, going back to his scribbling.

“Yeah, yeah,” James retorted. “’M gonna go raid the kitchens,” he said.

“Why, Prongs,” Sirius said with a cheeky grin. “I never pegged you as the ‘eating your feelings’ type.”

“Bugger off,” James said, flipping him off. “And please, if you two’re gonna fuck tonight, at least put a silencing charm around the damn bed.”

“That was one time!” Sirius protested.

“Once was far more than enough,” James replied, turning and heading toward the portrait hole.

“Can you believe him?” Sirius said with a grin, abandoning his half-finished essay and climbing onto the sofa, tugging the book out of his boyfriend’s hands and placing it on the floor.

“I was reading that,” Remus complained, though a small smile tugged at his lips as he accepted a kiss from Sirius, who had crawled on top of him. “Is your essay finished?” he added, fixing Sirius with a stern gaze.

Sirius ignored the look, instead choosing to wrap his arms around Remus’ neck and tangle his fingers into the soft tawny locks. “It’s our anniversary tomorrow,” he murmured. “One year.” He leaned down for a languid kiss. “The essay can wait,” he said, lips brushing Remus’ with every word. “I have more important things to attend to.” He gazed lovingly into those amber eyes he adored.

“You.”

Remus smiled then, the special contented look that he reserved for Sirius. “In that case, how can I say no?” he murmured, capturing Sirius’ lips in a deep kiss that sent pulses of warmth spreading through Sirius’ body.

“It would be more prudent not to,” Sirius replied. He found Remus’ lips again, kissing him softly, over and over, until the kisses deepened to the point where they decided that it would probably be better to move to their dormitory and continue in private.

 

(James was pleased when he returned that night and found the two boys already fast asleep, curled up together on Remus’ bed.)

(Sirius, however, was less pleased when he walked into their dorm a month later to find James and Lily snogging in James’ bed for the third time in a week.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
